Imperial Rule
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: Voldemort won the war two years after murdering the Potter's. He was never destroyed that night and believes Harry Potter to be dead so what happens when the boy turns up after 17 years? How did he survive and more importantly how does a scheming old man fit in this picture? Join Harry as he takes the Wizarding world by storm and deals with an evil red eyed bastard and an old coot.
1. Imperial Rule: Prologue

**Well I know this isn't exactly what you guys were hoping for but this thought just seized me and I had to write it down so I hope you guys enjoy this little teaser, even I'm not sure where this will be going but I can promise it will be quite the ride.**

**Again I own none of the Harry Potter books and make no money from this story. Ta**

**~Imperial Rule: Prologue – War~**

War was a horrible thing. It took thousands of lives for no other reason than two people disagreeing on one thing or another and portraying it to the public as a personal insult to their culture and way of living, thus creating tension between two previously coexisting sides however tenuous the peace was it dwindled down to nothing but hatred, bigotry and conceitedness.

And yet war was also a beautiful thing to behold. Men and women fighting for what they believed in was something to be admired by those too weak to fight and protect themselves. There is something so enrapturing about watching unfold before your very eyes. The swords, the guns, the horses, the brightly coloured armour of different sides. A beautiful array of colour stuck in a morbidly fascinating dance.

That is what war was: horribly obtuse and often times pointless, too many lives lost for no reason other than someone's pride, selfishness or idiocy and yet it is an honourable fate to fight and die in war fighting for personal beliefs, way of life and above all to protect country and family.

Yes war was something no one truly looked forward to and yet cannot ignore the call for war and adversity is simply the forgotten ways of humans. The very nature of humans was, before mankind learned and civilized themselves, the same as any animal. Protect your life, your home and your family. Instincts buried so deep within the human physic that it lies forgotten, only revealing itself in times of war.

This fact, however, does nor hold true to all humans there are those who have not forgotten their primal instinct and instead of fearing it they embraced in and the gift of mother Earth herself. These humans are known as witches and wizards who live along side nature's forgotten creatures, the dwarfs, goblins, werewolves, vampires and many more that the other non-magical humans have long since forgotten and abandoned in fairy-tales, something not real, something that didn't exist.

These magical people however were well aware of nature's creations and resolved to save mother Earth from the 'muggles' as the other half were known as however after many centuries had past this resolve was weakened until it was almost entirely forgotten thanks to the undue influence of muggles and muggleborns – children born from muggles with no magical blood in the family – and with them they brought the stigma of technology and advancement, new traditions ousted the old until none but the oldest most pure magical families were left to remember their goals.

These wizards and witches were known as purebloods and held a higher position in society trying as best they could to preserve their way of life. Do not be mistaken though, change was very much welcome but the current changes being made was heading straight towards the destruction of the entire Wizarding race and the situation was made all the worse when a civil war broke out lasting an entire decade until finally there was a victor and for the first time in a long time Mother Earth breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the man now in charge of Wizarding would help save her children.

This man's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle better known as either Lord Voldemort to the brave, the Dark Lord to the obedient and You-Know-Who to the weak, scared and opposing faction. With an iron clad rule Voldemort set about returning things to how they should be, outlawing the dangerous to their existence and adding new and improved laws to ensure their continued existence. He was obeyed without question for the people feared him and do not dare to go against him.

Perhaps though if the man were a bit kinder his pile of paperwork depicting minor revolts every few weeks wouldn't be quite so large.

**So, tell me what you think**


	2. Imperial Rule: Chapter One - Dreams

**Okay so warning: there will be a prominent OC in here, but don't worry she's not some Mary Sue but she will be having a romantic relationship with one of the Harry Potter characters also for those who may not have caught on this will be a slash fic with Voldie/Harry being our main but not only slash paring.**

**So with that drivel aside here's chapter one **

**~Imperial Rule: Chapter One – Dreams~**

_The room was dark, the only illumination a lone candle in the far corner casting ominous flickering shapes across the walls briefly lingering every so often on one of the only other things in the deserted room, a high backed armchair, it's colour indiscernible in the perceptual gloom._

_A figure standing along the far wall facing the chair was the last thing in the room, his dark clothing and even darker midnight hair made him almost completely melt into the shadows if not for two very bright, intense green eyes glowing in the darkness. _

_Those vivid eyes scanned the room with mild curiosity, it wasn't their owner's first visit to this mysterious room but it had been quite a while, not since he was eleven in fact, when he had discovered he was a wizard. Nothing had changed it seemed, the room was still empty and held no more answers than the many previous occasions he had been here, if the room even existed at all._

_The figure appeared to be a of medium height, around five foot nine with a slight build made for speed but do not be mistaken there was solid muscle under the fair skin that gave a faint glow in the gloom. His features were slightly angular and aristocratic. Thick untameable hair framed the stunning eyes of what was most certainly a very striking young man._

_Said young man was about to content himself with hours of tedious boredom – for he never left the strange room for several hours – when a slight movement caught his eye. Shocking green latched onto the chair, narrowing slightly in suspicion. He'd never met anything in this room before so it was of some alarm if he was either imagining things in his dreams or if his mind had conjured up something more interesting than darkness and flickering candlelight or even worse if someone had invaded his unconscious mind._

_That last one was extremely unlikely, his occlumency shields were stronger than anyone he knew but he wasn't going to carelessly throw the idea aside, such carelessness got people killed._

_Several moments passed with no more movement in the shadows and he was just about to relax when there was suddenly a pair of vivid crimson eyes staring right into his own and he felt his breath catch and hold as those eyes seemed to stare into his soul, eyes that have haunted his dreams since as long as he could remember…_

Green eyes snapped open as a quiet gasp escaped parted lips as the slim figure on the bed sat up quickly, a pale hand shakily running through untameable black locks as his breathing slowed down and his heart rate once again became steady.

He hadn't had that dream in a long time but it was different this time. He had dreamed of those eyes before but never in that particular dream. Usually there was nothing but the flickering candle and the chair to keep him company during his stay in the room while he was assaulted with emotions he was certain weren't his own for they were usually triumph, anger or satisfaction but no matter which one there was always an undertone of bitterness and sadness.

This time however even the emotion he had sensed was different, one he hadn't sensed before – curiosity. If he wasn't sure before that they weren't his emotions he was now, those emotions belonged to someone else and he had the suspicion they belonged to that crimson gaze for he had seen the same curiosity reflected in those eyes.

He had previously dismissed the dreams when he was younger but he couldn't now, it was obvious that he seemed to have a connection with another person and it appears that person was only now finding that out for themselves.

Frowning the young man gazed out his window to the dawning sky, trying to determine if it was a good or bad thing that the other was now aware of the strange connection and if the other would try to seek him out. With a sigh he realised that he hoped they did, he was nothing if not curious about the connection, he was always eager for more knowledge.

"Another dream?" The voice that sounded behind him made him jerk in surprise and he swung his emerald eyes to meet the stormy grey of concern, a light frown marring the brow of his intruder.

"Vala." He greeted the currently auburn haired female who was leaning in his doorway, a thin pale green night gown hugging her feminie frame before addressing her question. "It was that dream." He didn't need to explain which dream he was referring to, for she knew already to which one he referred.

"I see but something was different wasn't there?" He eyed the intuitive indigo eyes that regarded him calmly. Really the woman had an uncanny habit of knowing what went on in his dreams and if he didn't trust her with his very life he would have been concerned.

"Yes, I saw the eyes again," Here he paused for a second before continuing in an almost whisper, "He knows about the connection now." For he was certain that the gaze belonged to a male, it was far too cunning and intense for a woman, women just lacked that intense drive that males had…well almost all women the one before him was defiantly an exception.

"Well isn't that interesting." Her eyes turned intrigued and he could almost see that devious mind of hers thinking up some ludicrous ideas.

"Vala do stop with the scheming, it will only get us both in trouble." He said only to sigh when mischievous lilac eyes met his and a playful smirk lifted up the corner of her mouth.

"Come now dearest little brother," Vala said sweetly her face the epitome of innocence. "Would I do such a thing?"

"Yes." He replied flatly, giving his sister a bland look.

"Why Elerossë you wound me!" The young man, Elerossë or better known as Hadrian, only rolled his eyes at the woman as he stood from his bed and stretched.

"Vala don't you have someone else to torment?" Hadrian asked as he passed by his grinning sister and into the bathroom.

"No not really." Came Vala's reply as she unabashedly followed him into the bathroom not caring for the fact that he was currently undressing for his morning bath. Hadrian only raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging when she only smiled sweetly at him and continued to undress when it was obvious she wasn't going to leave. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was a pervert.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" Hadrian demanded glaring at Vala who had just retracted her hand from abusing the back of his head.

"For having the audacity to think me pervert!" Vala replied, her ever changing eyes the light red of indignation.

"I didn't!" Hadrian protested, "I only thought if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a pervert!"

"That isn't any better!" Vala exclaimed but her eyes were slowly changing to the bright yellow of amusement letting Hadrian know he was forgiven for his 'impudent thoughts' as she would put it.

Hadrian grumbled under his breath but turned away from the cheekily smiling woman and stepped into his bath. By bath he meant a natural hot spring, where he was now living for the past twelve years didn't have such things like bathtubs or cars or television or even cooking appliances, no here things were done the old ways, the ways lost to muggles and magical people alike.

No the city of Eldárwen was very much in tune with nature itself, the houses were in the trees themselves from the bottom of the trunk to the top. Hadrian was located at the bottom of their tree having moved in with Vala after her mother had run across him somewhere in Britain with abusive relatives that were more than happy to be rid of him and so he was adopted into the family wholeheartedly but daughter and mother alike.

The daughter especially though. Vala had taken one look at him and claimed him as her little brother and threatened anyone who said otherwise with a painful death. That didn't stop the regular assassination attempts though. The other residents of the city were against having a mere _human _in their sacred city not to mention a wizard when he had turned eleven and displayed a shockingly high level of accidental magic to blast a group of irritating boys from his person. It goes without saying they became highly wary of him then and kept their distance.

Though it was at eleven that it was confirmed Vala had the suspicion when she first laid eyes on him, revealing that she had seen one of his wounds healing itself so with it confirmed and with the knowledge of Britain's schooling methods Vala began to teach him magic, different to your normal wizard but magic none the less, though she had somehow attained a whole pile of magic books to teach him the proper way that normal wizards and witches used their magic before moving on to the more obscure wandless and wordless magic.

So Hadrian was quite powerful, or so he was told, for a wizard his age. For one Hadrian didn't need a wand, though Vala had made him one to act as the conduit when he was younger he no longer required it to direct his magic. So aside from being highly adapt at wandless and wordless magic he also knew how to transform into more than one animal and he could manipulate the elements but that wasn't even the best part.

Against the wishes of everyone but the Queen, Vala's mother and his adoptive mother, the Princess had taught him Fae magic, the magic of her blood and due to a blood adoption ritual also partly his. He was now half Fae and half wizard and it was only the Fae blood in his veins that allowed him to learn the Fae magic at all for a normal wizard did not have the necessary understanding or power to learn it so Vala had decided to adopt him by blood so he would be able to better protect himself from all those seeking his life.

So with his magical blood combined with the Fae blood of the royal family Hadrian could hold his own against the weaker more petty Fae that tried to take his life. He even had a fighting chance against most of the cities warriors for Vala had drilled war tactics, strategy and observation into his head leaving he able to calculate and predict his opponents movements to get the upper hand and keep his head on his shoulders.

"So Elerossë," Vala began after a few minutes of silence, sitting on the edge of the spring behind him her wandering fingers finding his hair and toying with the strands. "What do you want to do today?" Hadrian blinked his eyes open at the question, having closed them in bliss, turning his head slightly to frown at his sister.

"Why do you ask?" Vala never asked that question unless she was either up to something or it was a special occasion otherwise she would drag him all over the city and the surrounding forests despite his protests.

"Why?" Vala asked incredulously, shaking her head in amusement. "It is your birthday _arien_." Hadrian growled at being called an idiot, that was what _arien _meant in Vala's native language.

"Oh don't growl at me you savage beast." Vala scoffed in return removing her talented fingers from his hair and standing up. "You may not like celebrating the glorious day of your birth but I do, so get your lazy ass out of the bath and dress, if you're not going to specify what you want to do then I'm just going to have to drag you everywhere."

"Do I have to?" Hadrian whined, sinking lower into the spring.

"Yes." Vala replied cheerfully as she exited the room, going Lord knows where leaving Hadrian behind to groan in frustration.

"Damn that woman." Hadrian muttered but nonetheless did as he was told.

**Yep our dear Harry or rather Hadrian is living with a bunch of Fae, similar to elves for those who don't know, but still slightly different than your normal written Fae. And not only is he living with them but he has been blood adopted by the Princess (only legally adopted by the Queen) and has become half Fae, how will Britain's golden boy be received when he finally returns to the country he can barely remember where the people think him dead?**

**How indeed. Feel free to tell me what you think. Ta**


End file.
